


A night to remember

by Dawnwritesit



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Choking, Collars, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Gargling, Humiliation, Leashes, Light Bondage, M/M, Piss kink, Rimming, Social Media, Spit As Lube, Sub Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Teasing, Top Seo Youngho | Johnny, Verbal Humiliation, Watersports, blowjob, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 12:33:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19537615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwritesit/pseuds/Dawnwritesit
Summary: Johnny left Jaehyun home alone for the evening, but Jaehyun forgets how to behave.ORJaehyun is really glad Johnny drank that many beers.





	A night to remember

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ This has a lot of watersports/piss involved. Don't read if you don't like! /!\

It was a not so unusual night. Jaehyun had felt too tired to go out, and Johnny, the social mood maker that he was, had gone to the bar without him. It was alright though, because Jaehyun had plenty ideas to make his evening fun. Some of them included playing on the distance between his body and his boyfriend’s.  
Johnny’s phone buzzes once, and the man, who was listening to the conversation going on between his friends, glances at the screen. He takes notice that it’s a Snapchat notification from Jaehyun and he ignores it for the moment. Whatever Jae has to share with him can wait for a drink or two.   
“Come on…” Jaehyun mutters at his phone screen. Snapchat is open, and he is getting frustrated because Johnny is ignoring him. Jaehyun knows that he is ignoring him on purpose, and it’s making the minutes pass like hours. “He’s so going to regret not opening this right away when he opens it…” Jaehyun nonetheless continues, his eyes staring at the screen. He is smirking now, thinking about, why not, sending more.  
Johnny’s phone buzzes again, this time two times in a row. More Snapchat notifications. He just has gotten back from the counter with a second beer pint; and since he’s been out for a little bit he’s considering checking up on Jaehyun. He knows that Jaehyun can get lonely when he’s left at home, even though Jaehyun had insisted on staying in. Too tired, he’d said. Go have fun without me. So Johnny had – and now Jaehyun was trying to get his attention.  
“Excuse me for a second,” Johnny says, clutching his phone and standing up. His glass is still full; he took a sip or two before caving in. Johnny walks towards the exit, as if he was going there to have a smoke, or to make a phone call. Except he is just going to open Snapchat. He nonchalantly leans against the outside wall of the bar and briefly looks around to make sure no one can see what he is about to see. Johnny knows that with Jaehyun better be safe than sorry. He also feels like Jaehyun’s insistence means that whatever he sent aren’t just pictures of him being all cuddled in with a hot cup of cocoa. Johnny can feel his blood run through his body as he pushes his thumb down onto his screen and opens Jaehyun’s little presents.  
Three little presents, that’s what they were. And they were going to cost Jaehyun a great deal. The first was a picture. A picture of Jaehyun’s almost entirely naked body from the back. He was standing up, his underwear pulled almost all the way down; and he was arching his back, provocatively exposing his ass, for Johnny to take. There’s no text, but it wasn’t necessary. Johnny is biting on his bottom lip, his eyes shutting for one second so he can breathe in. He’s trying to fight the urge to go home and get a piece of Jaehyun, to reclaim what’s his, to make him understand what the dynamic between them really is like. He hates that Jaehyun can think that he has control over him right now. The second little present was what put Johnny back in his straight mind. It was a video this time. A video of Jaehyun’s face, his smug face, and he was biting his bottom lip in a way that told Johnny that he was touching himself. It wasn’t what reminded Johnny of who had the upper hand; it was the collar. Jaehyun was exposing his collared neck at Johnny, in his own way begging him to own him. “That’s right” Johnny thought, his inside voice cool and collected, “you can have your little fun now, but I overpower you all the time.” Johnny is smirking now, almost as Jaehyun did when he sent the videos. He is hard but it doesn’t really matter. Even the last video of Jaehyun’s toned stomach, panning all the way down to his boxers – showing that he was hard – did not change Johnny’s state of mind. Torture can go both ways. And he wasn’t the one who was collared, at the other’s mercy. When Johnny went back in the bar he chugged half of his pint – and waited.  
Of course, Jaehyun noticed that Johnny had seen his snaps. Even as he is watching TV, swallowing down dinner, his mind is set on Johnny and how much he wants him. Yes he was tired, but he was too tired to go out and socialize… not too tired to have Johnny mount and destroy him. Jaehyun is not so patiently waiting for his boyfriend to answer: he is constantly going between the different social media apps he has, but always going back to Snapchat and always seeing “opened at 11:28pm.”  
It’s way past midnight when Jaehyun’s phone buzzes. The vibration in his hand almost doesn’t feel real; he has been fighting sleep, staring mindlessly at the TV screen. But when his brain makes the connection with Johnny the man jumps and goes from laying down to sitting, forcing his back onto the couch. The whip of adrenaline is making him shake, and he gets another, stronger shot when he sees that Johnny answered with a video. Jaehyun hurries and presses on the message.  
The camera is flipped back and it shows Johnny walking into a bathroom stall. Jaehyun’s throat tightens, and just as the video begins he knows that Johnny won. He always does. Jaehyun is staring at the screen, turning the volume up because he knows; or he hopes he does because he wants it. Badly. He hears Johnny’s fly unzip… and it gets too much. Jaehyun closes his eyes and is immediately surrounded by the sound of Johnny relieving himself. Jaehyun’s cock is pulsating; it seems to him that it went from soft to completely rock solid in 0.1 second and it might be the case. Johnny knew Jaehyun’s weaknesses, the kind of spots he had to hit to make Jaehyun go back to his place.  
And right now all Jaehyun can think about is being Johnny’s toilet.  
He craves being covered in Johnny’s filth, entirely belonging to him, only him. Jaehyun opens his eyes again as he hears Johnny’s flow quiet down – he wants to see it end, and he definitely needs to know if it was all Johnny had planned for him. And to Jaehyun’s disappointment it was. The video ended as Johnny was done and it left Jaehyun with a feeling of emptiness and a greater desire for Johnny to come home. To come back home and use him.  
Johnny had waited for his bladder to feel like it was bursting to go. He needed to go big to sit his dominance over Jaehyun. And it had apparently worked, because as he was sipping on his third beer and was joking around, he was carelessly opening Jaehyun’s messages that were begging him to come home. Even through text Johnny could hear him whine; it pleased him. Johnny ignores him until he’s halfway down his glass – he then texts back: “Touch yourself if you want, but I’m still owning you tonight. Fucktoy.”  
\---  
Jaehyun doesn’t touch himself, even though he desperately wants to. He’s torturing himself because he knows the reward will be greater if he gives himself to Johnny entirely. Jaehyun is trying to relax and calm down as he is laying down on the couch, his erection beating against his naked stomach. In his sleepy mind he can almost taste Johnny’s cock.  
It’s nearly 2 a.m. when Johnny gets back home. He isn’t drunk, but he is euphoric because he had a great time outside, and that he’s about to get his hands on Jaehyun. Finally. The tall man steps into the living room, notices the TV is on but that Jaehyun appears to be sleeping. His eyes are closed and his breathing calm and deep. Johnny smirks and rolls his eyes; he carefully walks to his sleeping beauty and kisses his cheek. That way Jaehyun can slowly wake up… if he ever was sleeping.  
He wasn’t. He was pretending because he was feeling ashamed by what he had done and how Johnny had answered. But at the same time he knew who he really was… and the collar he was wearing was pushing against his Adam’s apple. Johnny was so gentle when he kissed his cheek that it made Jaehyun blush, and the softness was a great contrast with the events of the evening… and the ones that were coming. Jaehyun can hear Johnny walking around the bedroom as he sits up, and when he’s rubbing his eyes to try to adjust to the light Johnny comes back. Jaehyun is still seeing stars from rubbing too hard when Johnny leans over towards him and the younger man hears the “click.” He recognizes the sound right away – and even feels it.  
Johnny gave a light tug at the leash and Jaehyun’s eyes suddenly fluttered open. The first eye contact of the evening. Jaehyun’s head is slightly thrown back, looking up lovingly at Johnny, his eyes screaming “my love, you’re home.” Johnny’s lips part as if he is going to say something but instead he tugs harder at the leash and lets out a loud grunt. Almost an angry one.  
Jaehyun is startled and forced down on the floor. He drops to his knees, his entire body is shaking, aroused and expecting Johnny’s next move. He is feeling overwhelmed by Johnny’s stature, and even though he isn’t that much smaller, he feels like he is. Johnny tightens his grip around the leash, and with his other hand unzips his pants.  
“Now…” Johnny murmurs, to force Jaehyun to listen to him, “You’re going to suck my cock like a good girl… Like the pretty fucking girl that you are…”  
As he speaks he is busying around his crotch, and Jaehyun doesn’t know where to look. Johnny’s eyes and face are too captivating not to look at, but Jaehyun’s mind is locked on Johnny’s hard cock. Jaehyun’s mouth opens and he impatiently looks up, up going from what he can see of Johnny’s face to his lower stomach. He notices that Johnny’s bladder is showing out – but he cannot process it immediately. His mind simply goes blank as Johnny’s hard cock slides in and he adjusts his mouth around it, placing his tongue perfectly against it, opening wide and drooling already.  
Johnny goes slowly at first; he has all the time in the world, or rather, wants Jaehyun to think so. Every time his hips move forward, forcing Jaehyun to take a little more of him, it makes Johnny wince. Arousal has made him way too sensitive, especially for Jaehyun’s skilled mouth. But he holds on, tugging at the leash harder, forcing Jaehyun’s face closer to him and rocking in and out of his spit hole. Johnny’s admiring his making: every time he gives more strength in his hips or tugs at the leash Jaehyun’s eyes close and Johnny can tell that the younger man fights not to choke.  
“You’re such a filthy little bitch” Johnny says, grinning. With the hand that’s not holding the leash he reaches for Jaehyun’s hair and his hand settles at the back of his head. Jaehyun’s eyes widen at the touch: the direct touch feels so intimate, almost nice in contrast to leash control. He can feel his cock painfully throbbing against him; it hurts and he wants to beg, beg Johnny to touch him, to let him go and to make him come. But he cannot, because Johnny is using his mouth, fucking it raw, giving more strength with each stroke now that his hand provides more support.  
Now that Jaehyun is openly choking on his cock Johnny’s body is overcome with a wave of dirty satisfaction.  
“That’s all it takes to make you shut up and behave?” the tall man groans, holding Jaehyun’s face down, his tip at the back of his throat. Johnny stares down at Jaehyun and is immensely satisfied to see tears roll down the side of his head. When Jaehyun starts choking again Johnny moans out, the gurgle wrapping around his cock. Johnny eventually lets go and pulls out entirely; he takes a small step back, letting go of the leash a little bit, and admires how pretty and already fucked out Jaehyun looks. Drool is covering the skin around his mouth, his neck reddened by the pressure of the leash, his knees red too… Johnny’s eyes fall to Jaehyun’s boxers and wishes he could have a good look at his cock. But Jaehyun’s doesn’t deserve it just yet.  
“Was it fun for you?” Johnny speaks out, moving back closer to Jaehyun, securing back his grip around the leash.  
Jaehyun is taken off guard and he doesn’t really know what to say. His face turns bright red and he stares blankly at Johnny instead.  
“You’ve lost your sass now that I’m here, haven’t you, bitch?” Johnny continues, his drool-coated cock brushing against Jaehyun’s lower face. Johnny wants to start grinding against Jaehyun’s face but he doesn’t, controlling the urge for later. “But that’s what you wanted me to do to you, isn’t that so? You wanted a reminder of whose little bitch you are…”  
Jaehyun is helpless, flustered. He was cornered by Johnny, completely dominated; but while he usually enjoyed it, now it had a bittersweet taste.  
“I’m not going to give you the fucking satisfaction.” Johnny sounds as if he has entered a controlled rage. Jaehyun understands right away that Johnny is going to torture him until he snaps entirely. Johnny wants Jaehyun to lose his mind; he’d rather see it than give Jaehyun the idea that Jaehyun’s teasing session worked in any way.  
Johnny takes a clear step back and tugs at the leash again. Jaehyun, startled, falls on his hands and knees; it makes Johnny smirk. What a good little bitch, he thinks but does not say. Enough verbal stimulation. Instead, the tall man takes advantage of the situation and drags Jaehyun to the bathroom.  
Jaehyun has no choice but to follow, he’s feeling utterly humiliated to be lead around like a dog – but it would be a lie to say that he doesn’t, at least partly, enjoy it. I’m just a bitch, Jaehyun thinks, the thought budding despite him and his face gets redder.  
When they reach the bathroom Johnny slams the door open and throws Jaehyun in. Jaehyun’s knees and the side of his thigh scrape against the cold tile floor. The pain is sharp but temporary – Jaehyun doesn’t have the time to focus on it, anyway.  
Johnny, who let go of the leash to push Jaehyun in, walks up to Jaehyun. The younger man was simply immobile, looking at Johnny half in fear, half in expectation.  
“Sit next to the toilet,” Johnny orders, his eyes locked on Jaehyun’s eyes. “That’s where you fucking belong.”  
Jaehyun quietly obeys. He miserably fits next to the bowl, squeezed between it and the sink. Johnny won’t stop staring at him as he settles, and it’s making Jaehyun feel terribly shameful… but also aroused. He knows that Johnny is not going to give in, and that he’s going to make him suffer – but being able to watch, at least, makes Jaehyun’s cock throb painfully hard. Just like the video, Jaehyun thinks, a soft smile quickly forming on his face.  
“I know what you want, you filthy slut,” Johnny lets out as he gets ahold of his softened cock. “But I don’t think you deserve it yet.”  
Jaehyun stares up at Johnny, seeing him from the top of his head to the tip of his cock, eagerly waiting for it to happen. He wants to beg for it, but he won’t – not right away, not before it starts. He doesn’t want to block Johnny; he craves to see it flow.  
Johnny throws his head back, closes his eyes, and starts smiling as he feels it flow out of him. He could just open his eyes and admire the look on Jaehyun’s face but he’d rather imagine it right now. He imagines the soft pout, the big begging puppy eyes, the sheer desire as Jaehyun stares at his bladder emptying slowly, so slowly as Johnny controls his flow. It hurts to control it because Johnny has been holding it in ever since he’s left the bar, but he can’t just let it pour out. He needs Jaehyun to look at all the liquid he could’ve gotten.  
He finally opens his eyes and the sight doesn’t disappoint him. Jaehyun is begging, both with his eyes and his words. Please give it to me, please, he whines, visibly in pain. Johnny can tell that his mouth is drying up. He gives another quick glance at Jaehyun’s cock: still hard, and he notices how much precum has been leaking out, a damp spot having formed on the fabric. Johnny wants to refuse to give it to Jaehyun, but the words he tries to bite down come out anyway.  
“Open your mouth if you really want it.”  
Jaehyun does, and Johnny would’ve swore that Jaehyun looked as if he was going to cry with joy. Johnny answers to Jaehyun’s obedience with a grin, which turns into a soft smile, and then into a cautious lip biting as Johnny deviates from the bowl to aim at Jaehyun.  
It doesn’t get straight to Jaehyun’s mouth at first. The younger man is too tall and he has to crouch to collect it – but he doesn’t care, not one bit. On the contrary, it pleases him more that way. He feels naughtier, more subdued, more alive. His eyes carefully open he continues to stare up at Johnny, still begging as his mouth fills up with Johnny’s warm piss. Johnny isn’t really controlling what he has left to give and Jaehyun thinks that it flows just heavenly in his mouth; just for him. He doesn’t swallow it, no, he just takes it in until it starts overflowing, running down the sides of his mouth. He is filled with a sense of filthy joy.  
Johnny is staring at Jaehyun, fascinated. Just then he realizes how powerful he is, how tight the figurative grip he has around Jaehyun is. He loves it; and him. And seeing his mouth, his filthy fucking bitch mouth, overfilling with piss, makes Johnny want Jaehyun so much more. His own cock is getting harder as he finishes, and when he hears Jaehyun gargle with the liquid he thinks he is going to explode. He needs to fill his mouth more – this time with cum. Johnny picks up the leash slowly, still staring at Jaehyun’s filled mouth, amazed by his gleaming face. It amazed him every single time.  
“Piss whore,” Johnny spits out, his face so close to Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun smiles and some more liquid escapes his mouth. Johnny feels like he hasn’t loved him more than in that moment. He owns him.  
“You can swallow it or spit it out but make a choice quickly,” Johnny says, voicing his impatience and arousal all in one sentence.  
Almost defiantly Jaehyun locks his eyes with Johnny’s and he makes sure that he sees him swallow it all. Slowly. Surely. Jaehyun’s mind is naked of any thought that isn’t linked to Johnny ravaging him, fucking him into the night, owning him, touching him.  
Kissing him.  
Pushing his tongue inside his filthy mouth.  
Johnny tugs at the leash and forces Jaehyun out of the tiny spot next to the toilet. More gently than when he led him into the bathroom, he leads him into the bedroom. Without questioning it Jaehyun is on all fours, following, his eyes almost filled with cartoonish hearts.  
Johnny orders him to lay on the bed, on his back. Jaehyun slowly settles, his heart pounding against his chest – or maybe it’s his cock, or maybe both. He feels like he’s been hard for so long that one little touch is going to be like pulling a trigger. Johnny is still holding the leash, he doesn’t want to let go, even though he realizes he’s going to have to.  
“Are you going to be a good girl now?” Johnny asks, towering Jaehyun. Jaehyun is feeling so small, so little and naughty that it’s making his cock twitch; “Yes,” he lets out painfully, his throat drying up, craving the sensation of Johnny’s lips on his – or anywhere, really.  
Johnny is beaming when he hears Jaehyun’s answer. He knew that already: knew that Jaehyun had understood who had the upper hand, who belonged where… and to whom. He lets go of the leash in half-regret, but that’s when the idea pops in his mind.  
“Give me your hands,” Johnny orders, with a perverse luster in his eyes.  
A whine comes out of Jaehyun’s mouth and for a moment both men think that he’s about to cry. Johnny please, Jaehyun screams in his mind. Touch me where it hurts. But Jaehyun does not cry and Johnny does not stop. He carefully ties Jaehyun’s wrists together with the leash, making sure that Jaehyun won’t move too much. The younger man can still move, but what matters most to Johnny is that he won’t be able to touch himself if he’s not looking. Johnny then starts undressing, slowly, in a pace that allows him to take a good look at Jaehyun. He wants the image to be engraved in his mind, carved with disgusting precision. Johnny takes a sadistic pleasure in seeing Jaehyun like this, at his mercy, entirely helpless, sweating and reeking of Johnny’s filth. He smiles.  
Once naked Johnny takes a two seconds pause to allow Jaehyun to see him, for his eyes to comprehend what he’s about to handle right now. Jaehyun feels the pit in his stomach open wider and he arches his back, silently begging for Johnny to do something – anything. Johnny then crouches and temporarily disappears from Jaehyun’s sight. The tied man feels him take his boxers off; and as finally his cock is let free he lets out a moan of half-pain and half-relief. His cock looks like it’s pushing out of its skin envelope: it’s swollen, beating, twitching; a real proof of the time that has passed since all of this began.  
Another moan comes out of Jaehyun’s mouth as Johnny dug his teeth in the back of one of his thighs. The bite turns into a sloppy kiss, and Johnny makes his way down, Jaehyun’s legs held up with one of his arms. When he reaches Jaehyun’s hole Johnny takes a moment and moves back up – only to let a strip of saliva run down a part of Jaehyun’s balls to his entrance. But then Johnny has had enough and he goes all in. He lets his tongue hungrily fall against Jaehyun, feeling every twitch, working him for what’s to come. His free hand is spreading him while his other arms is firmly securing Jaehyun’s legs up: they seem to be fighting but Johnny had enough strength – especially since he knows that Jaehyun isn’t really fighting and that it’s just pleasure washing over him.  
Jaehyun is feeling like he’s an inexperience teenager again. He’s trying to resist the urge to moan out completely even though he knows Johnny doesn’t care. He just knows that if the dam breaks he’s going to cum too, all over himself, even before Johnny has penetrated him. And he doesn’t want that. He wants Johnny to fuck him so hard he’s going to forget his own name and make him regret he ever thought of sending the dirty snaps he sent. But Johnny’s mouth is so wet, his tongue sliding so well, so easily against him that he has no other choice.  
“Please, Johnny, please…” Jaehyun moans out, the words falling apart in his mouth. “Fuck me. Now.”  
Johnny raises an eyebrow and instead of answering pins Jaehyun’s legs down against his stomach with more strength. He thoroughly enjoys listening to Jaehyun begging, whining, his voice trembling. It’s actually making his cock throb with anticipation. I’m going to fuck you hard, my pretty girl, I will, Johnny thinks as his tongue gives one last stroke against Jaehyun’s hole.  
When Jaehyun feels Johnny’s arm exert less pressure against him he feels like he’s going to cry with relief. He doesn’t know if he’s going to be able to take Johnny’s cock as well than if he had waited longer but he doesn’t care. He needs him now.  
“Fuck me,” Jaehyun is moaning out, his voice high with desire and impatience. “Fuck me,” he doesn’t stop saying even as Johnny is pushing at his entrance, hardly fitting his tip in. It feels tight and it hurts but Jaehyun has stopped caring. He just wants Johnny to be inside him. When Johnny’s cock is entirely inside Jaehyun he finally stops begging, the words dying in his throat.  
Now that he’s on top of him Johnny thinks that Jaehyun is just the prettiest and yet filthiest thing in the world. As he’s fucking him, and god he’s so tight that it’s almost a struggle at first, he remembers how amazingly gorgeous he looked with his mouth full of piss – and how dirty and arousing that is. He remembers that Jaehyun is just a piss whore – his.  
“I bet you love having my pissy cock in your hole,” Johnny groans out, the words coming out almost uncontrolled. He’s fucking Jaehyun harder, easier with each stroke; he’s staring at him in hunger, like he’s going to crush him. But Jaehyun doesn’t see Johnny’s gaze: his eyes are closed under the pleasure, and Johnny’s words just make him close them harder. He’s very close to coming.  
Johnny brings his face closer to Jaehyun’s, as close as he can without settling his upper body against Jaehyun’s tied hands. Their breaths intertwine, and Jaehyun opens his mouth in a reflex, expecting anything – usually spit in that circumstance, but it’s not what he got.  
“I could piss inside you right now, and you wouldn’t be able to do anything about it, you useless filthy fuckdoll.”  
Jaehyun’s eyes are forced open by what Johnny just said. He is overwhelmed by the sensations, even more so that as he finished his sentence Johnny pressed his lips against Jaehyun’s, swallowing the younger man’s moans. Jaehyun cannot process anything anymore: he is just flesh and bones, his tongue sliding against Johnny’s, his wrists and neck beating against the restraints, his cock menacing to implode.  
It is too much.  
Johnny is slightly alarmed by the intensity and rhythm of Jaehyun’s moans echoing in his own mouth but he immediately understand what happened. While not decelerating his strokes he lets go of Jaehyun’s lips and kneels up to admire.  
Jaehyun’s face is red, so red that it makes Johnny wonder if he’s ever going to recover. He can see his heart pounding hard inside his chest, but it’s not his main focus. What matters is the path of cum, of hot thick cum, trailing from the tip of Jaehyun’s cock, up to his own forearms. Even the leash had been stained.  
The sight forces Johnny to slow down – that or he’s going to come too. He progressively stops, and as his strokes become weaker he leans over Jaehyun and collects as much cum as he can with his tongue. Jaehyun came a lot and that means one thing to Johnny: he did not touch himself before he got home. Johnny can see in his mind’s eye Jaehyun home alone, painfully hard, fighting to not touch himself despite craving it. All of this because he’s Johnny’s – and he knows he belongs to him. Just him. The sudden realization makes a wave of pleasure wash over Johnny but he has to control it.  
He’s close.  
Jaehyun feels like as if he’s been drained of all the energy he had. No more juice, that’s how it feels. Half-numb he feels Johnny pull out, and the next second, a tug. Johnny got ahold of the leash again, and released Jaehyun’s wrists. Cum or no cum on it, it’s a good instrument to control Jaehyun. As if in a dream Jaehyun slides down from the bed to the familiar floor, blankly looking up, barely seeing or realizing that Johnny is masturbating before him. Another rough tug at the leash… But then it crashes on the floor. Jaehyun hears Johnny go through his clothes but he doesn’t pay attention; he’s entirely focused on how good he’s feeling, and how much better he’s going to feel once his face is plastered with Johnny’s warm cum.  
“Are you my filthy little bitch?” Johnny asks – and Jaehyun doesn’t notice that while one hand is stroking his cock the other is holding a telephone.  
“Yes… I’m your filthy little bitch…” Jaehyun answers, almost instinctively, with a hint of arousal in his voice.  
“That’s right and what did you drink earlier tell me,” Johnny continues, thinking: tell us.  
“Your piss… Please give it to me again…”  
At that instant Johnny’s mind remembers Jaehyun’s beautiful face, how gorgeous he looked while his mouth was filled with his filth. How overcome with joy he had appeared to be.  
“You’re getting my cum first, princess.”  
The words come out of Johnny’s mouth almost painfully, mixing with groans of pleasure as he feels his orgasm explode.  
Jaehyun is slightly startled by the sensation of Johnny’s release on his face but he welcomes it happily. Finally, he thinks, yes, finally. I want it all.  
“I’m so filthy,” Jaehyun whispers, not even realizing that he has talked.  
Still shaken from his orgasm Johnny nonetheless hears him, and he wonders if Jaehyun will ever feel like he’s had enough. He’s a greedy, naughty, filthy bitch, that’s what he is – and Johnny loves it.  
“You’re filthy but you’re not the filthiest, yet,” Johnny says, with an assurance that makes Jaehyun force his eyes opens. He notices that Johnny is holding his phone but he doesn’t think twice about it; what matters most is the half-promise he has just uttered.  
“You know what to do… Open your whore mouth.”  
So Jaehyun does, and the same sensation of ecstasy as when he was stuck next to the toilet washes over him. Cum and piss: he felt genuinely lucky. His eyes don’t close when it starts flowing out of Johnny – he’s accepting it, embracing it, loving every second of it. Once again he swallows it, secretly wishing there was more, or that he could at least taste more of Johnny’s cum. His arms feebly reach for his face and his fingers drag along the warm lines Johnny drew on his face. Johnny stares as he witnesses Jaehyun collecting his cum and eagerly putting his cum-coated fingers in his mouth. And he’s glad he got everything on camera.  
“You’re so disgusting… I love you,” Johnny whispers as he crouches to pick up a love-struck Jaehyun from the floor to give the two of them a bath.


End file.
